The popularity and convenience of digital cameras as well as the widespread of use of Internet communications have caused user-produced images such as photographs to become ubiquitous. Manual image editing systems for various consumer electronic devices and personal computers enable a user with knowledge and know-how to manipulate images. Such image editing systems typically require the user to understand complicated and difficult instructions to manipulate the image.